The Princess Chapter 1
by Princess1235
Summary: An original story staring a girl who has the ability to control time, space, and everything. But evil people want that power. So she runs away from them, and herself.


THE PRINCESS

CHAPTER 1

I stopped in front of a sign. "Fruitatopia ½ miles away," it read. I sighed and continued to walk. "Come on, Fiona!" I called back. My little pet rabbit came bouncing up beside. I found her one time while exploring a planet. I turned back to my beat up, old spaceship. "I need a repair." I told her. My stomach began to rumble. "And a snack." I added. That's the reason I'm heading to Fruitatopia. It's supposed to be filled with every fruit in the Universe. And I am pretty hungry. "I hope they're friendly to strangers." I wondered. I started to jog a bit, then it turned to a run. I was really hungry. After a few minutes, I realized that it was getting darker. I also noticed that there was a disgusting smell. Like rotten fruit. Suddenly I realized that this wasn't Fruitatopia. Everything looked so lifeless, dead. I heard a sudden growling in a nearby bush. I took out my gun and aimed it at the bush. A huge, ugly pig with armor and a spear popped out. I tried to hit it but the beam just bounced off it's body. Oh No! I turned to run but crashed into a girl with green hair and was somewhere around my age. "Duck!" she shouted. I did so. I looked up to see the spear above my head. 'That was close.' I thought. Suddenly there was smoke all around. "Come with me." A voice from the smoke called. I had no choice, I had to follow the voice. I pulled myself up and followed the mysterious girl. She led me into an open cave. We ducked down as deep as I dared. "Who are you?" I asked with every bit of curiosity as a cat. The girl gave me a little smile. "I'm a friend in need." She said. "I meant a name." I remarked. "Blueberry." She answered. "Blueberry," I repeated to remember her name. "What were those things?" I asked. "Moblins." she answered. "A boy with spiked blonde hair came and cursed this planet." Blueberry explained. "A boy with spiked blonde hair." I thought. "He sounds familiar." I told her. "You know what?" Blueberry asked. "I should come with you. The people here are tense and violent. They attack anyone in their path. This place used to be peaceful. But now it's dangerous." She said to me. I peeked outside to see that the Moblin was gone. "Let's go." I told her. "Where?" She asked. I thought about it. Suddenly a black portal with smoke appeared. I witnessed that before. Blueberry moved to it. She got engulfed by the smoke, then disappeared. "Blueberry! Blueberry!" I shouted. That hole was created with the power of hatred and darkness. "Devon!" I screamed to the sky. "You don't need to shout." A voice behind me said. Startled I turned to see him standing there. "Leave her out of this." I commanded. "Sorry, no can do. You see, she's someone special, someone from that dumb prophesy." He then approached me and let out an energy blast that sent me to the ground. Blueberry suddenly appeared in front to me. "Empress of Life is the first one to be found." Devon explained. "You can never place me in darkness!" Blueberry shouted. "I'll try to get rid of the others, before you discover them." Devon said menacingly. "I'm the Empress of Life." she shouted. "I have the power to create things anew. And that means I can control the things that I create!" As she said this huge, thorn, vines came out of the ground. Devon backed away. He then opened another portal. "I will be back." he called. And all together, vanished. Blueberry turned back to me. "I'm really sorry I didn't tell you." she said. "Don't be." I told her. "You had a secret and didn't want to tell anyone." Blue looked away. "What is it?" I asked. "Nothing," she replied. "There's something else." she added. She whistled and a giraffe came. "This is Pineapple." she explained. She then hopped on it. "Come on." she told me. Fiona hopped on my shoulders as I jumped on it. We rode up to a castle. "This is my home." she said. My mouth hung open. "This is your home?" I asked. "Yeah, I forgot to mention that I'm the Empress of Fruitatopia." she said with a shrug. "Wow!" I sighed. "Anyway, let's get out of here. I'm going to leave my attendant as stewardess, a caretaker of the throne." she explained. "Well, my spaceship is totaled." I told her. "That's okay, I have an extra spaceship." I raised my eyebrow. "Okay, okay, I have about twelve extra." she confessed. Again my mouth hung open. "Let's hurry and get out of here." she exclaimed. We entered the biggest ship and went off sailing. "Where to next?" she asked. "Well, the only reason I went here is to get some fruit." I confessed. Blueberry got up and went to a fridge. "here you go." she said and tossed me an apple. "Thanks." I told her. "Where should we go now?" Blueberry asked. "Let's head east." I told her. She set the auto pilot on and set its course to east. "Okay, there we go." she said and took a seat. "Say, do you know that boy?" Blue asked. "His name is Devon. He claims to be the Emperor of Darkness. But I think he's a real annoying punk." I said through grit teeth. "Well, I hope we can stop him." Blue exclaimed. "I do to." I said and took a bite out of my apple.


End file.
